1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is generally related to electronic safety and surveillance systems and is specifically directed to a comprehensive multi-media security surveillance system for collecting critical event data and for assessing the location and type of event for distributing the information to key response personnel based on location and capability. One desirable use of the invention is the use of this system for monitoring commercial transports such as aircraft or over-the-road vehicles while in port or terminal, whether taxiing or parked, while both attended and unattended.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Security is of ever increasing importance. Using the airlines as an example, global tracking systems are now in place to monitor the flight of the aircraft from the moment it lifts off until it safely lands at its destination. Radar an navigational positioning systems are commonplace both on the aircraft and at the ground tracking stations. All of these electronic systems have increased the overall safety record of commercial traffic to new standards as the number of miles flown continues to escalate.
In addition, the on board avionics including electronic monitoring and diagnostic equipment, particularly on large commercial jets, continues to evolve, giving both the on board crew and the ground assets more complete, accurate and up to date information regarding the condition of the aircraft while in flight. Flight recorders long have been incorporated in order to provide a record of each flight and in order to provide critical information to aid in the determination of the causes of an accident or malfunction should one occur.
However, one area which has been neglected with the ever increasing availability of electronic surveillance is the security of the aircraft or other vehicles or vessels, including, but not limited to, over-the-road vehicles, ships and other commercial transports (collectively referred to as commercial transports), particularly when unattended. Typically, when an aircraft is on the ground, or in port, and unattended the only security provided is the security of the location. If the security of the area in which the commercial transport is stored is breached, the commercial transport is an easy target. In most cases, even the access doors are left open and further, for obvious safety reasons, are designed not to be locked from the outside. Many critical areas of the commercial transport are left exposed such as in an aircraft, by way of example, the baggage hold, the landing gear, the engine housing and critical wing and tail components.
With terrorism and sabotage an increasing problem there is significant need to develop an integrated system capable of providing good physical/visual and/or audio surveillance as well as monitoring of the environmental, security and motion conditions of an area whether occupied by a commercial transport on the ground or in port. For example, a good visual surveillance system would give instant evidence of a breach of commercial transport security, could sound an alarm and could immediately secure the area.
Another use for the invention is the monitoring of public arena or event such as sporting events, public squares, arenas and the like. This is particularly true with respect to largely attended events such as the Olympics or in areas of high public use and activity such as commercial and public terminals. Such densely populated activities and concurrent concentration of high-value assets have made these activities the increasing targets of terrorist activities. This is in addition to the mechanical and structural failures, injuries to visitors and personnel and other accidents which occur during the normal course of operation.
The system of the subject invention would provide monitoring and reconstruction of events in such areas. The system would also permit the recording of visual information to provide a history for later review, providing yet another source of information for increasing the overall security.
While such a system would be of great benefit to the commercial transport and airline industries in general and to the commercial airlines in particular, there are no integrated systems currently available which adequately meets these needs.